Sage
Sage Sage was an average boy from Kansas. Things he likes are adventure, suprises, and exitment, because he didn't have any of theis in his boring home town. His best freind is his dog Horten. Found in star level 4. Background Sage Nope, he's not an old time wizard, or a spice, he's just an average boy from Kansas who hates anything that is average! And he loves exitment! So the next time you ask him what type of birthday party he wants, the answer is pretty obvious! He also owns a Survival Training camp. Interests -Fun '-'''Geeky '''Hates' -Cute Involvement Task 1 Description: Hmm, let's see. We need to keep everyone active,... Requirements:Treadmill with 10 tiger. Hint: Tigers are dangerous, wich make them exiting! They hide under the sand in the desert, ready to attack! Reward: Bed- firecracker blueprint. Thanking Dialogue: Who, this well keep them active for sure! Task 2 Description: SAND PIT! I need a sand pit to train everone incase they are lost in the dessert! Requirements: Sand pit with 18 snake. Reward: Refridgerator-knife bluprint Hint: Snakes can be fished at the pier in the forest, but be carfull, their poisenes! Thanking Dialogue: Thanks, now people well be ready in this worst case scenario! Task 3 Description: We could use snacks. People get hungry when their trying not to die. Requirements: Refridgerator with 10 Angry. Oven with 10 Angry. Hint: Easy, to get angrys, make people rely upset! I'd do it myself, but I don't want any enemies. Thanking Dialogue: Ya! No nobody will starve, that is, untill next weak, we're going to learn about starvation! Task 4 Description: Hmm, we could use some more treadmills. Requirements: Treadmill with 10 spades. Treadmill with 10 clubs. Treadmill with 10 diamonds. Hint: Somewhaer in the desert, their are actully trees that gives theis off! Isn't that cool? Thanking Dialogue: Yep, nothing like geting active! Task 5 Description: How can I forget the final toch! The rock climb! Requirements: Rock climb with 10 tiger, 10 angry, 10 spring. Reward: Knife set decorative Hint: Carful, the journey to the cave in the junkyard in wich the springs can be found is very dangerous. Good luck though! Thanking Dialogue: Yay! Now my survival training camp is complete! All because of you (player name)! Strategy Quotes Dialogue Hotel Introductio -Hi! I'm Sage. I just came hear from Kansas, wich is so boaring! I hope this place isn't. Accept to mave in -Move in,hmm, well, I got nothing to lose. But I hope this place is less boaring. Request For More Stuff -My survival camp is kind of bland, don't you think. It could use some nooks and cranies. Star level 4 -My survival camp is aswome! -Man! I love my dog Horten 'cause he'sso "not boaring"! - This town isn't so bad, I guess. Star Level 5 -When You go camping, it's smart to bring plenty of essentials. - Once, I was lost in the largest forest of amirica, and all I had to survive were my own bare hands, and 2 tons of dinomite! - I stand corrected, this town is everything but boaring! Best Freind - Remember, If you ever want to be prepared incase you get lost in the wild, you know who to call! Best Freind Reward -Rock climb- volcano blueprint Trivia -Sages spicefic home is Nowhear, Kansas. - His profile states that he's not an old time wizord or a spice ( which is obviouse). What it means is that in old times, wizords were called Sages. And sage is also a tipe of spice. See also * Horten External links * External link Category:Characters